Fifi La Belle
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Fifi La Fume expresses her feelings and views on her life as a student of Acme Loo and a junkyard liver as only she can in song while on her way to school one day, and unbeknownst to her, Plucky's got the hots for everyone's favorite purple skunkette. Song spun off from "Belle" from the 1991 Disney film "Beauty And The Beast".


Greetings, TTA fans! I've just cooked up yet another Fifi La Fume centered fanfic. Can't get enough of that beautiful skunk. Then again, there are few who can. Anyway, I can't help but feel that Fifi is a lot like Belle from Disney's Beauty And The Beast(and no, it's not just because of the fact she's beautiful and French, it's also because she has a lot of personal problems and wants that she struggles with, even if they do differ from Belle's, and they have similar personalities in that they are strong spirited women who one way or the other are associated with fur, Beast as her love for Belle, what she's got naturally for Fifi. This in addition to how both have rejected and shown anger towards boastful macho men, Gaston and Johnny Pew, to be exact, and the way Belle reads a lot more than most in the movie, and Fifi is smarter than Pepe Le Pew, right down to being aware of her odor, despite how Pepe is her mentor, not to mention that both differ a great deal from those around them and are often viewed in a quirky way). That being said, I felt it would be an ideal move to make a fanfic which has Fifi, and those around her in Acme Acres, singing a spinoff of the song "Belle" from 1991's Beauty And The Beast. That the movie and TTA are both extremely popular and both came out in the early 90's only makes it all the more fitting. There was even a picture on Deviantart of Fifi La Fume as Belle which partially inspired this story. Not to mention…ever noticed how Plucky is never much attracted to Fifi despite how a lot of students have hooked up with her? Yeah, he's more interested in Shirley, but it's never really shown why he never notices Fifi that much. Well, maybe what I show in this fanfic might explain it. Or at least it's my guess, I'm going out on a limb, since we never see him interact with Fifi much, nor vice versa. Anyway, I hope you all like it, especially you Fifi fans.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic takes place somewhere between TTA episodes "The Looney Beginning" and "The Buster Bunny Bunch".

I own none of the characters, for they all belong to TTA, and I don't own the song "Belle", either, for that belongs to the 1991 Beauty And The Beast movie and therefore to Disney.

Fifi La Belle

Fifi La Fume had gotten up out of bed, had some breakfast(in the form of pancakes, tea, milk, orange juice and cinnamon croissants, yummy)and made her way to Acme Looniversity after getting herself washed up, prepared and whatnot. Thing is, though, that she'd been living something of a repetitive life, the way things went for her. Getting up and going to Acme Loo to learn how to be an ideal cartoon, except on weekends, where she'd remain in her junkyard car home and do what she pleased, though there was little to do in such a small home that barely had room for all that she needed. She was getting bored with it, and today, she was, if nothing else, going to express how she wished there would be a little more variation to the way things went. Not that she in any way disliked being a French-American citizen of Acme Acres, especially since she had good pals in the form of Babs Bunny and Shirley McLoon, but she was getting a bit tired of the same old, same old been there, done that routine that happened on a daily basis. So, as she walked out of her house and walked on her way to Acme Loo on this beautiful morning, she began to sing.

"Leettle town, known as Acme Acres. Every day like ze one before. Leettle town full of tiny cartoons wakeeng up to say..." Suddenly, Hamton J Pig was seen and said: "Hello!" Gogo Dodo then walked across and said: "Hey there!" Montana Max was seen going by and told her: "Get bent!" Buster Bunny was seen next, going: "Good day!" Finally, before Fifi continued to sing, she saw Dizzy Devil spin past her and stop to say: "Oh, hi!" before spinning again. Fifi in the next instant sang: "Zere's Dizzy Devil, speenning round, like always! Ze same old food craveengs as well! Every morning just ze same seence ze morning zat we came to zis tiny, toony town!"

Just then, she was noticed by Furrball, who, in one of the few instances he spoke, said the words: "Fifi! Well, well!" Fifi replied: "Ah, good morning, monsieur cat!" Furrball asked her: "So, where are you off to?" Fifi replied: "Same as vous…Acme Loo! And I've also got ze most wonderful feeling about how zis day might have some variations to it at last!" Furrball replied to her: "That's a nice concept, but the professors don't like tardiness, so I think just now we'd best both hurry up!" Fifi nodded and she and Furrball got moving towards Acme Loo in two different directions, both the ones they usually took.

Fifi was noticed by some of the human residents of Acme Loo, who began to sing on out: "Look, there she goes! That skunk girl's strange, no question! Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd, 'cause her head's up on some cloud! And let's not forget she's got a funny smell!" Professor Bugs was seen on his way to the place, but came across Professor Daffy, to whom he sang: "Hello!" Daffy sang back: "Good day!" Bugs sang: "How goes your teaching?" Professor Pepe saw Professor Sylvester, singing: "Bonjour!" Sylvester sang back: "Good day! How is your wife?" He was obviously referring to Penelope Pussycat, who Pepe had recently married. One student of Acme Loo, Calamity Coyote, who was running late due to how he'd worked too hard and too long on one project and assignment of his, held up a sign that said: "I need fast legs!" This meant he needed to hitch a ride on someone fast, and he'd found the one called Little Beeper, who would be more than fast enough to get him there in time. But Little Beeper shook his head and held up a sign which said: "Sorry, no can do!"

Fifi then sang out: "Zere must be more zan tiny, toony life!" Suddenly, she saw the one called Professor Foghorn Leghorn walk by her, and he said: "Ah, Fifi, Ah say, Fifi!" Fifi replied to him: "Good morneeng. I've read ze book you assigned us in your class a week back." Foghorn then asked: "Finished, ah say, finished already?" Fifi replied with a giggle: "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Weel we be readeeing anyzing new?" With a chuckle, Foghorn replied: "Nope, ah say, nope! Ah'm afraid ah haven't decided on any new book assignments to read yet. At least not since last week." Fifi replied: "Oh, zat's all right! I'll just see what happens when we attend your class today, no?" Foghorn replied: "True enough, but if you're thinkin' what ah think you are, you've read all mah books, ah say, you've read all mah books twice!" Fifi giggled and replied: "Well, of all ze books in Acme Loo, ze ones you have are my favorites! Even ze library doesn't contain ze kind of books your class does!"

Foghorn then laughed and replied: "If y'all like mah books all that much, ya get a special afterschool hour where any of them, ah say, any of them ya want are yours ta read!" Fifi then got wide eyed and happy, and exclaimed: "Really? But professor…!" Foghorn replied: "No, really, ah say, no really, ah insist!" Fifi then smiled: "Well, merci! Merci very much!" As she waved goodbye to him and vice versa, she was noticed by the likes of Sweetie and Rhubella Rat, who both sang: "Look, there she goes, that skunk girl's so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!" A second later, Roderick Rat, who had also noticed her and was with them, Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard, sang: "With a dreamy, far-off look!" Danforth sang: "Always stuck on Leghorn's books!" Then Margot sang: "Fifi's a puzzle to most everyone else!"

Fifi then, when she entered Acme Loo, saw one of the doors as the one to the classroom of Pepe Le Pew, and sang: "Oh, this is so amazing! It's my favorite class right there, for see…it is where Pepe Le Pew teaches toons about the art of scent, including me!" Mary Melody, who had by now reached Acme Loo along with all of the other students on their way there, sang out as she saw Fifi: "Now, it's no wonder that she's called a beauty! Her looks have got no parallel!" Elmer Fudd, one of the teachers there, now sang: "But behind that fair façade, I'm afwaid she's wather odd! Vewy diffewent fwom the west of us!" Yosemite Sam, another teacher there, let on out in song: "She's nothin' like the rest of us!" Fowlmouth, a student of Acme Loo who was at the time passing by, sang: "Yes, Fifi's different from the rest of us as hell!"

By this time, Hamton had gotten to Acme Loo and so had Plucky, and the latter had, on their way to class, painted a mustache on everyone he came across except Hamton(who had just in time caught up to and met with him so Plucky decided their friendship made him exempt this once), inspired by how his mentor, Daffy Duck, had once done much the same while evading Hamton's mentor, Porky Pig, who was in the role of a cop in that particular instance. Hamton was amazed at how adeptly Plucky had done it, though also glad Plucky did not intend to do it to him, and he said: "Wow, you didn't miss a single target, Plucky! You're the greatest mustache painter in the whole world!" Plucky smiled and replied: "I know." Hamton them told him: "No prank target in Acme Acres stands a chance against you, ha, ha...and no girl in Acme Acres, for that matter." Plucky's response was: "It's true, Hamton, and I've got my sights set on that one!"

He pointed to Fifi as he saw her walking down the hallway, and Hamton opened his eyes wide, asking him: "T-the purple successor of Professor Le Pew?" Plucky replied: "Yep, you betcha! She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to date and marry!" Hamton then protested: "But she's…" Secretly, he was in love with Fifi and wanted her, but he didn't reveal it to anyone due to how he felt he would risk becoming the laughingstock of Acme Acres because of it. Plucky continued: "The very most beautiful girl in Acme Acres!" Hamton stammered: "I know, but…" Plucky then snapped: "That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?" Hamton then said to him: "Well, well, of course, I mean ya do, but I…" He messed up when he started stuttering, not unlike his mentor, but Plucky just began to sing: "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and love bloomed! In Acme Acres only she…" He took out a big hand mirror and looked at himself in it while singing on: "…is as beautiful as me! So I'm going to marry Fifi La Fume!"

As Plucky walked over to see where Fifi was, some of the girls at Acme Loo(but neither Babs nor Shirley was among this particular group despite being in the school currently)saw him and sang: "Look, there he goes! Isn't he dreamy? It's Plucky Duck! Oh, he's so cute! Be still, my heart! I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong, handsome, green bird!" Professor Porky Pig then saw Plucky, and said: "Morning!" Plucky replied: "Yeah, hi!" Professor Tweety then would say: "Good day!" as he flew into the room he taught. Bookworm, who'd now gotten to where the library of the school was, went: "Oh, yeah!" in joy of how he could now get to what he liked to do most. Dizzy Devil, who was now at Acme Loo and in the school cafeteria, let out in disbelief: "You call this breakfast?"

Babs Bunny, in a different hallway with Shirley McLoon, looked out the window and she said: "What a lovely day!" Shirley agreed: "Like, totes!" Speedy Gonzales, who ran in just then, let out: "One yard!" in reference to how much it felt like he ran to get to the place even though it was actually far longer than that, obviously his speed making it that way. Professor Taz spun in towards his teaching classroom just then, stopping to say: "One pound." about how much food he expected to get during today's teaching session per minute. He spun on into the room, and Plucky, constantly made to stop moving to make way for them and hoping to God he wouldn't lose sight of Fifi, shouted: "'Scuse me…!" while keeping his eyes on where Fifi was as much as possible.

Pete Puma, the janitor, entered and said: "I'll get my tools!" Plucky said to him: "Please let me through!" as he did all he could to make sure Fifi didn't disappear from his sight. Then a second later, Elmyra Duff showed up and sang: "This book…" about a simple book she had in her hands, one which even a child could easily read, but she couldn't. Professor Wile E Coyote came along and held up a sign which said: "Those dates…" about a list of schedule dates he had in his hand. Elmyra sang about the basic, easy to read book: "it's hard!" Wile E held up a sign that said: "They're wrong!" about the schedule dates on the aforementioned list. Professor Road Runner ran by him and ran about the floor to make a list of fire words with his speed which read, as Wile E saw: "You're just mistaken!"

Fifi then walked forward while singing: "Zere must be more zan zis cartoonish life!" Plucky went forward so he was in front of everyone else except Fifi and pointed a feathery green finger in the air, singing: "Just watch me make Fifi La Fume my wife!" Then everyone in Acme Loo except for Fifi, and the present but not seen Babs and Shirley, began singing out in unison: "Look, there she goes! A strange but special skunkette! Most peculiar, even if cute! It's a pity and a sin, but she doesn't quite fit in! 'Cause she really is a funny girl! A beauty, but a funny girl! Truly a funny girl is Fifi…LA FUME!" And Fifi just went about from place to place as she cheerily went: "Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"

Just then, she saw Plucky Duck jump in front of her, at which point Babs and Shirley also showed up, for they were wondering why Fifi had not joined them yet. They were her very best friends and vice versa, after all, and they did quite well as the trio the school commonly knew as The Amazing Three. Anyway, Plucky then said: "Bonjour, mademoiselle Fifi! I know that we both are students of this school and only have been for a few months or so, and so I know this is probably going to seem kind of sudden, but…" "But what, monsieur Plucky? And why did vous call me mademoiselle Fifi?" Fifi responded, to which Plucky replied: "Why, I'm the answer to all of your dreams, of course! This is your lucky day, Fifi! 'Cause, see, you always wanted to find your true love, did you not?" "Oui," Fifi replied, "but why would vous tell me all zis and mention zat fact to me?" "Isn't it obvious?" Plucky asked. "Surely you can tell! You're a smart girl, after all! I mean, you always wanted to find your one true love. Your everlasting boyfriend and whatnot. Well, here I am!" He got down on his knee and took out a little box which had in it an engagement ring, opening it up while going: "Fifi, I've fallen for you. Will you marry me?" Everyone around him gasped and opened their eyes widely, Fifi included, and after a short, along with awkward silence, Fifi grew a suspicious look on her face along with a nasty glare.

She told Plucky: "Vous weesh to marry me and be mon husband so suddenly and rushed as zis? Vous claim to be mon one true love? Even zough we've only been at ze same school for a little beet and vous haven't shown any visible interest in me up unteel now? How do I know you do not love me only for my looks and nozing else? Do you truly love me? Want me? Care for me? Would vous feel ze way you do about me if I wasn't so beautiful?" Plucky opened his eyes wide, knowing he had to think up a way to convince her he truly loved her(which was a lie, since he knew that he only wanted her for her appearance)fast, and he sputtered: "Well, um, uh…" "Let's see how much you really know me, no?" Fifi challenged. "Okay…" Plucky said, before gulping and sweating a little bit. Fifi then nodded and asked: "What is my favorite afterschool activity? My favorite movie? Book? Ice cream flavor? Zin to do on ze weekend? Which of our professors, ozer than Pepe Le Pew, do I like ze most? How tall am I? How much do I weigh? What do I smell like when I'm not using my odor? What is my favorite meal? How old am I?" Plucky was lost for words, and after a while of struggling and realizing he was unable to think up a single answer and truly could not hide the truth any longer, he sighed and hung his head, while also dropping the engagement ring and whispering: "…you're right…I'm sorry, Fifi…I only care about how hot you are…I know nothing of you…"

"Non, nor of anyone but yourself, really." Fifi told him. "Eet's not as bad as ees ze case with Montana Max…" "HEY!" Monty exploded(since he had gotten here along with all of the other students of Acme Loo and was present to see this now), but Fifi just ignored his outburst of a complaint and continued: "…but eet IS bad enough for me to…" She pushed up Plucky's chin so he'd see her, then closed her eyes and looked like she was going to kiss him, much to both the surprise and elation of Plucky and the shock and confusion of everyone else, but she quickly did well to reveal her true intentions when she grabbed Plucky by the neck, pulled him up and land a hard kick into his crotch, going: "…HEET YOU, OR SHOULD I SAY KEECK YOU, WHERE EET HURTS!" "AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Plucky yelled out as he clutched hard onto his groin in pain and fell onto the ground crumpled in a heap. Fifi then said: "When vous learn how to treat women properly and zink of someone ozer zan yourself, let me know and I'll maybe consider reentereeng ze dating pool with vous." Everyone applauded Fifi, and she made her way on over to Babs and Shirley, who promptly congratulated her with praising words galore on the lesson she taught Plucky.

The three walked off to go to their first class, while everyone else but the still writhing Plucky did the same, and Plucky, just as he'd recovered enough to start to get up, saw the white feathered rear end and equally white feathered tail of Shirley as she, Babs and the Fifi who'd just shown the cocky green duck what for were disappearing out of sight with their backs now turned to where he was due to the direction their class was in. Plucky immediately got ideas, and said: "Say…maybe, if I play my cards a little bit differently this time, I can succeed with Shirley where I failed with Fifi…" So he thought up the way he would try and make it work more successfully while he continued recovering, and by the time he'd gotten back up, he'd finished his plan and just needed to wait for the right moment. He didn't know it, but this would be the start of a constant on again, off again romance with Shirley for him and vice versa. As for Hamton, who had seen what had happened, he'd not shown it, but he was secretly relieved and happy that Plucky failed with Fifi due to his feelings for her and the way she was still single and open. He just needed to find the right time and place.

And while neither he nor Fifi knew it, there were going to be some changes in the future indeed, not the least of which would be how the two became dates in a future prom and how they would continue to date and love one another romantically following that, even if there would be a few times in which Fifi would be driven to another due to that someone looking like a skunk, thankfully at times when Hamton wasn't around, nor thinking about her or vice versa. Even if their futures would also have their downs, the ups were too precious to be overshadowed by the downs, for that reason and so many others.

THE END

How was this story for you? Please rate and review, especially you Fifi La Fume fans!


End file.
